The Ultimate Host Club
by Namine's Dream
Summary: Akira was lost. Again. The room she stumbled into was the beginning of what every girl could ever dream of. Hot. Men. After all, what else could be better? More than just an Ouran x Code Geass crossover, listing inside. Akira is an OC.
1. Meeting the Host Club

**This is a mix of characters from many different animes. It is set up in a Host Club format, I just didn't add Kyoya and Mori. (SORRY!) My OC, Akira Kurama, is technically the "Haruhi" of this fic. Other OCs might appear.  
**

**From Ouran: Tamaki Suoh, Honey, Kaoru & Hikaru Hitachiin  
**

**From D.N. Angel: Dark Mousy  
**

**From Vampire Knight: Aido Hanabusa**

**From Code Geass: Lelouch Lamperouge/vi Britannia**

**From Tsubasa: Fai Flourite**

**From FullMetal Alchemist: Edward Elric**

**From X/Tsubasa: Kamui**

**From Vocaloid: Len Kagamine  
**

* * *

Chapter One: Meeting the Host Club

"Which way was it again?"

It was seventh period, and Akira couldn't find the library she was looking for. The halls of the luxurious Ouran High School were elaborate and grand, but one could get lost very easily. She turned a corner and found a hall with four doors, two on each side of the hall.

Two were classrooms, one was the library Akira sought, and the other was the room where the infamous Ouran Host Club held their meetings. Assuming that the first door on her right was the library, she opened it to find not bookshelves, but a very fancy music room. There didn't seem to be anyone there.

"Hello?" Akira called out, and was answered many times by her echo.

She walked into the room a bit more, admiring the fancy chandeliers when she heard the door slam shut.

"Who's there?" she yelled. When she turned to see who had shut the door, no one was there.

"Why, hello mademoiselle," a voice called from behind Akira.

Spinning back around, Akira was greeted by the lovely sight of eight gorgeous men. The voice that spoke to Akira belonged to a blonde, prince-looking high school second year, Tamaki Suoh. To his right and left were the Hitachiin brothers, Kaoru and Hikaru. Behind Tamaki and the brothers were Aido Hanabusa, and elustrious blonde vampire, Lelouch Lamperouge (aka Lelouch vi Britannia, an exiled prince), and Dark Mousy, a very flirtatious deep-purple haired man, all were third years. Lastly, sitting on the floor in front of Kaoru and Hikaru were Edward Elric, a hot-tempered, short, blonde second year, and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, a playful, cake-loving, blonde third year, normally referred to as Honey or Honey-sempai.

As Akira opened her mouth to speak, a door opened near the end of the room. Out walked _another_ beautiful blonde man. He walked swiftly, yet gracefully, and joined the other eight men standing in front of Akira. About to ask what this was all about, Akira was cut short by the princely-looking boy in the center of the arrangement of men.

"Allow me to introduce myself," he spoke gracefully, "I am Tamaki Suoh, high school second year. Behind me are third years Aido Hanabusa, Lelouch Lamperouge, Dark Mousy, and Fai Flourite. To my right is Kaoru Hitachiin, and on my left is Hikaru Hitachiin, also known as the Twins. And lastly, in front of me are second year Edward Elric and third year Mitsukuni Haninozuka, also known as Honey or Honey-sempai. Together we are known as Ouran's own Ouran Host Club!" Tamaki finished with a flourish, arms raised to the ceiling.

"Mhm.. Host Club huh? What kind of a club is a Host Club?" Akira asked.

"Well."

Akira jumped. Dark somehow had appeared right behind Akira without her even realizing he was there.

"We members of the Host Club love to entertain young ladies who have too much time on their hands, seeing as how we also have too much time on our hands," Dark continued, "and by the looks of it, you seem to be a young lady with too much time on her hands. How would you like to go out on a date with Phantom Dark?"

"I... well, uh... that's very nice of you to offer, um.." Akira stuttered.

"Now Darkie-warkie, I thought we all agreed that you would stop scaring all the new guests with your flirtatious nature," Fai said.

"I think it's kinda cute!" Honey said, jumping onto Dark's back.

"I.. uh.. think I'll be going now," Akira mumbled. She backed up slowly to the door, but she realized two boys weren't standing in the center of the room anymore.

"Just where do you think you're going?" the Twins said in perfect unison.

"Well, I'm supposed to be in the library," Akira stammered.

Someone turned Akira around gently.

"Wouldn't you rather stay here, beautiful young lady?" Aido whispered intimately in Akira's ear.

Akira felt her face heat up. Without being overly rude, she wriggled away from Aido. Aido chuckled softly.

"Remember Tamaki, my younger brother will be transferring here tomorrow, and you told me he would be able to join our club," Aido said to Tamaki.

"Why yes of course!" Tamaki answered.

A tall, dark haired boy spoke.

"My cousin is also coming Tamaki," Lelouch said, looking bored.

"The more the merrier!" Tamaki responded.

Akira didn't think she could take it if she stumbled in here again and there were more gorgeous men trying to win her heart (or that's what it seemed like). She tried heading for the door again, but the short blonde one was blocking her way.

"Move shorty," she said.

The boy, Edward, instantly got angry.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORT?!" he yelled at her.

"I-I'm sorry!" she said, realizing her mistake and managing to get past him and out the door.

"Well, that was interesting," Aido and Lelouch said together.

* * *

**Well that went.. well? Haha. I wrote this.. idk how long ago.. last year? So the writing is definitely not up to snuff.. but future chapters WILL be written better! Promise! And somehow in my weird mind Len is Aido's little brother.. but Lelouch and Kamui could be related! Heck, they could be brothers! But I decided to make them cousins xD I realize I SHOULD be working on my other fics.. but I had this chapter done forever so I thought, why not put it on Fanfiction? Anyway, please point out any typos and please review~ =D**


	2. Deja Vu

**I had this chapter done for a while.. but I never got time / kept forgetting about it so I didn't get it up till now. Sorry! But it's here now =3 More OC's, sorry! I'm using the characters that I made for an anime I was going to try to make.. but it didn't really happen, so these characters were just sitting around! Hope you enjoy! OH! One more thing. The Mori I mention later in this chapter is NOT the Mori from Ouran. She is an OC I created for my said anime above. Thank you, and please enjoy~**

* * *

Chapter Two: Deja Vu

Akira ran out of the music room and into the room opposite the one she just left. Luckily, it was the library. She would make sure that she remembered this room. Another trip to that music room might just kill her. She sighed as the familiarity of the books washed over her. The rustle of the pages, the scent that the breeze carried to her from those pages: heaven.

Akira realized she probably looked like an idiot just standing there smelling the air, so she went to her usual table. She wasn't too surprised to find her friend Aira sitting at her table; Aira loved reading. Whenever she saw Aira reading like that, Akira liked to take in Aira's appearance. The way her forest green hair framed her face, the way her brown eyes darkened as she read. Akira always thought Aira would have glasses, and whenever Akira mentioned it, Aira would always answer with "I've never needed such a thing in my life."

Suddenly remembering why she was here, Akira took out her books and sat down next to Aira.

"Hi Aira, how's the book?" Akira whispered.

"Fine," She answered, too absorbed to even greet Akira.

"Well that's good," Akira answered. She knew better than to try and create conversation with Aira when she had a book in front of her.

Akira had barely started working when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket. Checking to see that the librarian wasn't around, Akira took out her phone to see that Kio had texted her.

_Big news! Everyone meet me by the fountain after school!_

Akira could only imagine what Kio had to tell them this time. Kio was definitely a hyper specimen, her short, light (almost like a lilac) purple hair and smoky gray eyes just added to her insanity at times. Before she even knew it, the bell had rung for the end of school. Sighing, she packed away her books and looked at Aira.

"Did Kio tell you to meet her by the fountain too?" Aira didn't respond, so Akira had to resort to taking the book from Aira's hands.

"Hey!" She practically shouted. "Give me that!"

"Aira, school's over. And Kio wants us to meet her by the fountain. We'd better go."

Aira huffed. "Fine, just let me check out that book."

Akira nodded, handing the book back to Aira and heading towards the librarian's desk with Aira. With the book checked out, Akira and Aira left the library, Akira walking on the side of the hallway farthest from the room housing the Ouran Host Club. They passed it without a problem, but Akira only realized this because Aira was reading and walking at the same time.

The next thing she noticed was that Aira was about to fall down the long flight of stairs because she wasn't watching where she was going. Akira was too far away to stop her.

"Aira!" She screamed, just as Aira's foot stepped on air, sending her tumbling down the staircase.

Akira lunged, trying to catch Aira's flailing arms, but it was not needed. Lying on the floor, Akira looked up to see Aido Hanabusa holding Aira in his arms, unharmed. He whispered something in Aira's ear that made her blush, then set her down. His eyes locked onto Akira, observing her. He smiled, a smile that made him seem mysterious. Akira found herself blushing, and covered her face.

"Would you like some help?" He asked.

Akira stood up fast, the blood rushing to her head, making her dizzy.

"No no no, I'm fine, we're fine! Thanks!"

Akira hurried down the stairs with Aira, holding her arm so she wouldn't lose her.

"What was that about?" Aira asked.

_Oh, so **now** she talks. _"Oh, it was nothing. I just don't need help from men all the time. I'm a strong woman after all!"

Aira laughed. "You're so cute Akira."

Akira blinked twice. "Thanks?"

By that time they had reached the fountain where Kio sat waiting. When Kio saw them, she squeed and half-glomped Akira and Aira at the same time.

"Can't... breathe..." Akira gasped.

"Oh, sorry!" Kio let go.

"So what's this big, important news we desperately need to hear?" Akira asked.

"Well, Hikari and Mori aren't here to hear this, but I guess that's fine because I can tell them later," Kio began, "But you guys aren't going to believe this!"

"Just get to the point would you please Kio," Aira said.

"Fine, fine sorry. Tomorrow after school, me, you two, Hikari, and Mori have reservations to go see the one, the only, the best thing ever created on this Earth: the Ouran Host Club!" Kio finished with a flourish, her arms raised to the sky.

The resemblance that Kio's stance showed to Tamaki's earlier was spot on. Aira just stared blankly at Kio as if she could care less. Akira, on the other hand, cared very much. She stared at Kio, her expression one of disbelief. It was then that the sun reappeared from behind the clouds, its heat beating onto Akira. Her disbelief of Kio's statement, combined with the heat of the sun, was enough to make her faint.

_I will not faint, I will not faint,_ Akira chanted in her head.

But it was no use, as Akira tried to take a step towards the fountain, she fell forward and fainted as the hot asphalt rushed up to meet her.

* * *

**Ooooooo! Intense huh? LIKE A CAMPING CIRCUS! xD Oh, and by the way, like I said above, the Mori I mentioned is NOT the Mori from Ouran. She is an OC that I invented for an anime I was working on, but it didn't happen xD I have some male OC's I could add, but since I have so many males already, I don't really see the point. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Stay tuned for more =3 Once again, please review and point out any typos!**


	3. Friends and Hosts

**Wow, it's been a while! Haha. Sorry about that guys, I really am. Things have been crazy lately with school and I just never had time to write. Things are quieting down now so I'll definitely try to update at least once a week! So I hope you look forward to this chapter!**

* * *

Chapter Three: Friends and Hosts

Akira knew she had fainted. She had never handled the heat well. She came to when Kio slapped her lightly across the face while shouting her name.

"Akira, wake up!"

Her eyes fluttered open to find Kio standing over her, looking worried, while Aira sat on the edge of the fountain, looking bored. Like she didn't care Akira had just fainted.

Akira sprung up, pushed Kio out of the way, and grabbed Aira's arm forcefully.

"Why are you just sitting there? Weren't you worried about me at all?"

Aira sighed. "Of course. But I knew you would be fine, since Kio put her handkerchief in the fountain and put it on your head to cool you off."

"O-oh." Akira loosened her grip and let Aira's arm fall. "Sorry for grabbing your arm like that."

"It's no problem," Aira said, standing now.

They started walking home in silence when Kio asked, "So why did you faint anyway Akira?"

Akira almost tripped. "U-umm.. you know I can't handle the heat well. I got a little too overheated is all."

She laughed, but it was shaky with nervousness. That was only half the reason. She didn't want to disappoint Kio by not going to the Host Club with them, so she left that part out.

"Oh. Okay. Well I'll see you guys tomorrow then?"

They already made it to Kio's house. "Yep," Akira and Aira both answered. Aira didn't live far from Kio, yet she still took out the book she had gotten from the library earlier and started to read it. She even went a block past her house before she heard Akira telling her to turn around.

"Bye," Akira waved, but Aira offered no reply and went on reading. _Sometimes I wonder how we became friends, _Akira thought.

***~ The next day ~***

All day Akira couldn't help but remember events from the day previous that she would rather forget forever. The way Aido had seemingly come out of nowhere and saved Aira, how seductive his voice had sounded when he asked if she needed any help.

Then there was the fountain incident.

_I only have two more hours of freedom. What can I do?_

The minutes ticked by, faster and faster it seemed. And in no time at all, and to Akira's horror, the final bell rang. She rose slowly from her seat, head hung. She didn't last long before Kio come up behind her and threw an arm around her shoulder.

"Excited? I sure am! I could hardly sleep last night, I couldn't stop thinking about this. I also heard a rumor going around that there's going to be more Host Club members! Isn't that great?"

Akira forced a smile on her face. "It's... lovely."

Kio steered Akira out the classroom door, where they saw Aira, Hikari, and Mori waiting. Aira looked bored - as always - but Mori and Hikari were practically bouncing off the walls with excitement. Hikari had her blonde hair up in two high ponies, which somehow brought out her blue eyes. Mori's hair almost matched Hikari's eyes, but Mori always liked to say it was more of a sky blue than anything, while her eyes looked like chocolate.

"Alright, since everyone's here... let's get going!" Kio announced.

Everyone but Akira let out shouts of joy, while Akira silently groaned. She didn't want to be fawned over and told fake compliments by - although very attractive - very fake males. The affections they showered out didn't mean a thing, and Akira knew it. She just wished the other girls would too.

Dragging her feet as she walked, being told multiple times to hurry the hell up, Akira wasted as much time getting to the door of the Host Club as she could. The line was surprisingly short for once, and Akira's group got inside in less than twenty minutes.

The room was decorated like a Hawaiian resort, of which Akira loved.

_Whoah whoah wait, _she thought, _I can't look like I actually LIKE this place..._

Akira looked around at her other friends' faces. Each had their mouths wide open; their eyes sparkled in awe. Kio was the first to regain her composure.

"This is AMAZING!" she exclaimed.

Hurriedly, Hikari, Mori, and Aira all nodded in agreement. Akira smiled awkwardly. Just then, a group of boys came up to greet the eager teenage girls.

"Welcome, beautiful young ladies, to the Host Club!"

Akira knew that voice. The way he made himself sound absolutely princely - Tamaki Suoh. The King of the Host Club. Akira tried to make herself shrink as little as possible.

"Let me introduce the lovely Hosts who will entertain you ladies this afternoon," Tamaki went on. "The Twins, Kaoru and Hikaru Hitachiin."

The Twins took Hikari and Mori's hands and led them into the tropical foliage.

" 'Phantom' Dark Mousy."

Dark took Kio's hand, at which Kio swooned and almost had to be carried by Dark into the foliage.

"And Aido Hanabusa."

Aido stepped forward, and since Akira had nobody else to hide behind, he saw her.

"Akira?"

Aira spun around and looked at Akira in shock.

"You KNOW Mr. Hanabusa?"

Aira's voice was so loud, it echoed to make it seem like a thousand Aira's were accusing her. Kio was not yet far enough away, and she heard Aira's accusation.

"WHAT?"

* * *

**Hehe, yeah... the ending is kinda iffy. I had a hard time trying to end it. I know how I wanted it in my head, the words just didn't want to come out on paper right. But anyway, I hope you liked this chapter! Same old same old; hope you point out any typos and please please please review! :D**


	4. The New Host, Len Kagamine

**Wow! This was a hard chapter to finish. The words just didn't want to come out of my pen! Especially the end. I have trouble with endings. ;w;'' But yay, a new Host! Len Kagamine w I love him so much 8D SO YUSS, NO OFF YOU GO AND READ~**

* * *

Chapter Four: The New Host, Len Kagamine

"What?"

Kio let go of Dark's hand and practically ran at Akira.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew Mr. Hanabusa?" Kio raged, shaking Akira in the process.

Miraculously, Akira thought of a cover even Kio would believe. "I didn't think I should tell you, since I wanted you to be surprised." Akira felt a sweat drop run down her face; it was really warm in the Host Club room.

"Oh, okay. Understandable," Kio said, flashing a smile in Dark's direction as she skipped back to meet him. Akira let out a breath that she didn't know she was holding. Akira looked up and met Tamaki's eyes. "So... who's my host?" she asked reluctantly.

"Why, I'm glad you asked!" he announced with his usually princely voice. "The host of Akira Kurama shall be one of our newest hosts, young Len Kagamine!"

Akira braced herself, even though she knew that her host would be attractive. It seemed that the Host Club never even let not-very-attractive people inside, so Akira guessed she should feel a little bit happier about things. But when her host appeared, even Akira's breath caught in her throat. Sure, all the Host Club members were ridiculously attractive, but there was just _something_ about Len that was different. What, though, Akira didn't know. Yet, at least, for she planned to find out what was making her feel like this.

"Welcome, Miss Kurama, to the Host Club. I'm glad to be your host today!" Len said with a smile.

_He must be faking,_ Akira thought, _no one is ever glad to see me. And his smile! It's too white. Just like the rest of them-_

"Miss Kurama?" Len cocked his head, looking at her a bit strangely.

"O-oh, sorry! Uh, yes, it's a pleasure to be your.. um.. client."

_Oh wow Akira, that was lame. Even for you. Client? You make this sound like a business!_

Len laughed. Akira found herself blushing a little; she liked his laugh. "You're pretty funny, Miss Kurama," he replied, offering Akira his hand. "Shall we?"

Not wanting to sound even more like an idiot, Akira nodded and took his hand. His hand was small for a male, but it was still larger than Akira's. He was even kind of short, not much taller than Akira. She seemed to like this; most of the Hosts she had met had been very tall. Excluding the adorable one named Honey and that short-tempered blonde, Ed. A shiver ran down her spine just imagining if Ed was her host.

"Something wrong, Miss Kurama?" Len asked her.

"Oh, it's nothing, really!"

Len smiled at her again and continued to lead her deeper into the confines of the Host Club room. Akira saw Host Club members Lelouch, Fai, and Honey entertaining guests. All the girls seemed to be giggling nonstop. They walked about a minute longer, and sat near where another Host was entertaining two girls who seemed to be twins. Akira stared at him with a confused expression. Len seemed to notice this.

"What is it Miss Kurama? Does being near other Hosts bother you?"

"No... but... we passed Host member Lelouch Lamperouge on the way here.. so why does that Host look exactly like him?"

Len laughed again; Akira tried to believe he wasn't laughing at her because of her stupid question.

"Why, Miss Kurama, that's the other new Host, Kamui Shirou. He is Lelouch's cousin, but don't they look as if they were twin brothers?"

Akira nodded, and turned away from the other Host. Len gestured behind him to a table where refreshments and snacks had already been assembled, and let Akira sit first. Her drink even had one of those colorful umbrellas in it. Taking a small sip, just to be safe, Akira found it to be a very amazing blend of citrus juices.

"I take it that you like juice, Miss Kurama?" Len asked, drinking some of his own juice.

"Yes, I like fruity things in general."

Len motioned toward the table again. "Then may I interest you in some fruit slices?"

Akira noticed the bowl then, housing many different types of melons.

"Thank you," she said, taking a slice of watermelon. As she ate, she could feel Len's stare boring into her mind. It made her feel very uneasy, and she began to squirm. Len seemed to notice. He was very perceptive.

"Anything wrong Miss Kurama?" he asked.

"Um, well.. you were staring so intently, I was feeling a bit uneasy. And seriously, stop calling me 'Miss Kurama', it's too formal. Just call me Akira."

"But Miss Ku-"

"No, no buts. I'm just Akira."

Len chuckled, "Well then, if that's the case, then you can call me Len. Just Len." He smiled at her then, giving his hair a little flip. Akira wanted to smile back, but didn't want to seem like she was really _enjoying_ herself. So she took a drink instead. Len followed suit.

"Akira?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to know more about you."

Akira almost fell backwards. "W-what? Why?"

"You seem like an interesting person. So I want to get to know you better."

Akira started flailing around trying to get her composure back. "But.. but, why me? There's nothing that special about me, seriously-"

The toll of a bell came from somewhere in the room, followed by Tamaki's voice:

"Ladies, it is to my utmost dismay that I must tell you that it is time to depart. We hope you enjoyed your stay and hope to see you again!"

All around them, guests and Hosts starting saying goodbyes, while being escorted to the exit. Len rose, and walked to Akira's side of the table. He helped her to her feet, escorting her like his fellow Hosts. By the time they reached the door, Akira was sure she was the last guest present. She reached for the door handle, but Len grabbed her arm. Akira sent him a confused look.

"May I... ask something of you Akira?"

Akira did a quick analysis of her comfortability when she was around Len. He seemed like a nice enough person, she would see what he was going to ask before promising anything.

"Sure, what is it?"

Len's eyes darted around the room. He wrung his hands together. He bit his lip. It was safe to say: this kid was _nervous._ He took a deep breath, centered himself, then stood up straight with perfect posture, the kind all those rich kids have. _Seriously, what is up with that? I've never seen one of them slouch, ever!_

Len stared at Akira straight in the eyes; all traces of fear were gone now.

"Promise me you'll come back."

* * *

**Evil cliffhanger is evil? 8'D I'm going to be focusing more on this fic for a while, so expect more chapters of this instead of Watashi no Hime: My Princess or The Truth is White. I'll still be working on those, but I need to get my D.N. Angel box set back from my friend so I remember more of the actual storyline :3 And so, yup. Please review!**


	5. Infatuation, or Something Deeper?

**Ahh, another chapter! You get to see more of Len's side of the story this time, which I felt was kind of necessary after the previous chapter. I'm thinking chapter six will start in Len's side of the story, then change back to Akira's somewhere. We'll see what happens. For now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter Five: Infatuation, or Something Deeper?**

"Promise me you'll come back."

At first, the words didn't seem to register in Akira's ears, or her mind. Her head cranked back to the door, which she stared at for, what was in reality, two minutes, but to her it felt like eternity. Her head turned back to meet Len's face. If he was flustered at all, he wasn't showing it. Of course Akira didn't give him a "yes" or a "no", but decided to say the only thing running through her mind: "Why?"

If Len wasn't prepared for that answer, he didn't seem affected by it at all. He just looked her straight in the eyes with an expression Akira couldn't even begin to read. She suddenly felt frightened, even though she had no reason to be.

Len answered, "As I said earlier, I want to know more about you. I do not believe I have learned everything there is to know about you, Akira, after this one host session."

Akira had to admit, he did have a point. And even though she would regret it, a little part of her was happy when she said, "Yes. I'll come back."

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

Akira had left then, and the Host Club room door shut with a loud bang. Len let out his breath; the suspense he felt while waiting for her answer was immense. He felt someone clasp his shoulder.

"Well done Len! Way to score your next customer, even before the next club meeting!" Dark said.

"It's not like that, Mousy," Len replied.

"Oh, but is it?" the Twins chorused in.

"No! Not at all!"

"All of you, leave the young newcomer alone," Tamaki said, pulling Len to him, "As the King of this club, I will not tolerate any bullying of our new members!"

Dark laughed, walking away. "Sure thing 'King' Tamaki."

The Twins just snickered, and went off to find their schoolbags to head home.

"Are you alright, young one?" Tamaki asked, eyes sparkling from the shine of the crystal chandelier.

"Y-yes, I am just fine," Len said, stumbling a few steps away from Tamaki.

"If the others do anything to upset you, just come inform me and I shall set them straight, as King of the Host Club!" Tamaki went into, what he thought was a kingly pose, which Len used as a diversion to grab his bag and leave the clubroom.

_Goodness, big brother Aido never mentioned that some of the members were that strange..._

Len walked down several flights of stairs and out into the courtyard, waiting by the fountain like Aido had instructed him. Len stared in awe at how crystal clear the water of the fountain was. He found a flat pebble on the ground by his feet, which he turned around in his hand a few times before skipping it for a total of five skips across the length of the fountain. He was about to skip his third rock when he saw Aido walking across the courtyard. Len smiled and waved, waiting for his brother.

They weren't technically full-blood brothers. They both had different surnames, for one. They shared the same mother, but had different fathers. Aido's father had died when he was just a child, and so his mother married Len's father, who was also a widow. Aido wanted to keep his original last name, in remembrance to his father, and Len respected him for that.

"So brother, how was your first day at the Host Club?" Aido asked him.

"Well.. overall, I guess it was alright. The other two girls I hosted today definitely weren't as interesting as Akira. I don't even remember the other girls' names."

Aido looked at Len with a quizzical expression. "Oh? And what exactly is it you like so much about Akira?"

Len squirmed a bit at the question. "Well she just seems.. different than most girls. Like she understands that a great deal of the compliments we give mean nothing. She realizes how fake the Host Club can be, and isn't really afraid to show that. I guess that's what intrigued me to her so much."

The brothers walked in silence for a while. That's when Len remembered something.

"Big brother, earlier today, at the club.. why did Miss Seika say that you knew Akira?"

Aido held out his arm to stop Len, for Aido had been walking in front of him. "It is because I _do_ know Miss Kurama. I know Miss Seika as well." He continued walking.

"When did you... when did you first meet Miss Ku- I mean, Akira? What was she like?"

"Hmm.. well, Akira got lost and accidentally stumbled into the clubroom one day. Of course, Tamaki mistook her for a customer and started to introduce everyone, so we all got to meet her. In fact, I believe it happened yesterday if my memory serves me right."

"I see," Len answered.

They reached the entrance to their "house" - it was really a mansion - and Aido typed in the code to unlock the gates. Len took a chance and asked, "You didn't.. you didn't bite her or anything, did you?"

Aido just laughed. "Young brother, why would I do such a thing? You know she isn't my type. But now that you mention it... she might have a different taste then all the other girls because of her different personality.."

Len slapped his brother. "Aido! Don't talk about her like that! If you bite her, I swear I'll-"

Aido placed his hand over Len's mouth. "Of course not, I was only teasing you Len."

Len started shouting things like "Don't act like that!" , "You know you're sarcasm is hard to read!" , and "Seriously brother, don't scare me like that!" But Aido heard none of it. He was too busy thinking.

_Oh Len, it's so obvious you already care for her very much. So I don't want to see what's going to happen to you when the time comes and you won't get to be her host.._

"Are you listening to me?"

"Of course Len, why wouldn't I? You are my little brother after all."

Aido patted Len's hair, smiled, and led the way inside. Len started chatting happily about how much he thought he was going to like Ouran, but Aido was once again in thought.

_Just be careful little brother. Akira seems like a nice woman, but she could just as well be a temptress or succubus trying to rip apart your heart. Be careful, for your sake as well as mine._

* * *

**Wuaah, done! Ugh, chapter endings are always so hard to write ;w; But, I guess this one was... okay? :'D A little backstory for Len and Aido that I made up~ Since I realized that they both were called with their full names and they had different surnames, so that needed to be explained~ Please review~! :3**


	6. Discovery

**Whoah, long time between updates.. I apologize! School is almost over so things are really hectic.. but I'll try and upload a lot more often in the summer, I promise!**

* * *

**Chapter Six: Discovery**

When the Host Club door shut behind Akira, she let out a sigh. Len had made her promise to go back to the Host Club. What was she going to tell Kio? She had no time to think, as Kio and company had been waiting outside for Akira. That's when Kio pounced.

"Well, well? How was it? Who was your host? What was he like? Details Akira!"

Akira pushed Kio back. "Calm down, one question at a time."

She picked up her schoolbag and headed for the courtyard to walk home. Kio led the rest of their friends after Akira. She didn't ask again, but instead gave Akira that _look_, meaning 'tell me now or things might get ugly'.

"It was.. decent. Len Kagamine was my host. He seems like a really nice guy. He laughed a lot, so I'm not sure if he was laughing_ at_ me or thought I said or did something amusing.."

Akira only hear her footsteps, so she turned around. Kio and company had all stopped in their tracks, mouths wide open. "What?" she asked.

"You.. Len.. he.. you.. DO YOU KNOW HOW LUCKY YOU ARE?"

Akira stepped back a couple steps. "Umm. n-no? What's the big deal?"

Kio stared at Akira, completely dumbfounded. "You.. you've never heard of Len Kagamine before, have you?"

Akira shook her head no. "I mean, should I know who he is? What's so special about him?"

Kio continued to stare at Akira like she was crazy. "Len Kagamine.. Len is the most popular male pop star ever! His music is on radios all the time. Do you live in a cave or something Akira?"

"No! I just don't listen to the radio much," she admitted. Akira listened to music most people wouldn't have heard of. They were about a block away from Akira's house by this point.

"Well, promise me you'll look up his music when you get home? Please?"

Kio started batting her lashes and giving Akira puppy dog eyes. She was immune to them, bu really just wanted Kio to drop the subject, so she agreed. Akira waved Kio away, "Yeah yeah, I'll look some songs up. See you tomorrow Kio, everyone."

Akira kicked her shoes off and headed up to her room, where she dropped her backpack on her floor, and flopped onto her bed. She turned onto her side, staring at her computer on her desk. _I guess it couldn't hurt to take a look.. and I did promise Kio.._

Akira loaded up Firefox, and opened up a Google tab. She hadn't even typed the "K" of Len's last name before the search was full of things related to him. Concert dates, album releases, even fanfiction. _Ew.. seriously, who would write fanfiction about real people.._

She finished typing in her search, which was a list of his songs. There were short summaries of the meanings of each song, and the first song she decided to listen to was one called 'Soundless Voice'.

**"Seijaku ga machi wo**  
**Tsutsumu yoru ni furisosogu shiro..**

**On the night everywhere is dead silent**  
**Snow falls down.."**

By the time the song had ended, Akira felt a few tears on her cheeks. The song was beautiful, and told a sad, tragic story between a boy and a girl. By the end, they had both died to be together. _Sounds like Romeo and Juliet, _Akira thought. The next song in the list was 'Sadistic Vampire'.

**"Kocchi e oide yo warui yō niwa shinai kara**  
** kimi no koto o sukoshi shiri tai no..**

**Hey, baby, come on over here!**  
** I promise that I won't do anything bad**  
** I just wanna taste you and know some more about you.."**

_Well, I'm not too surprised about the meaning of that one.._

The third song was labeled 'Spice'.

**"Gozen yoji no kooru de me wo sama su  
'kinou dare to doko ni ita?' nante..**

**Waking up to the 4am call**  
**'Yesterday, where were you and who were you with?' you asked.."**

After the song had finished, Akira's face was unbelieving. _I can't.. he wrote a song.. about THAT.._ She hurriedly clicked on the next song, which was titled 'Kokoro Kiseki'.

**"Ichi dome no kiseki wa, kimi ga umareta koto**  
**Ni dome no kiseki wa, kimi to sugoseta jikan..**

**The first miracle was that you were born.**  
**The second miracle was the time we spent together.."**

That was the second song that had made Akira teary-eyed. It told the story of a lonely scientist, who one day created a robot to be his companion. Eventually the scientist died, leaving the robot all alone. Akira decided she would listen to one more song, since five sounded like enough to satisfy a rabid Kio. It was called 'Servant of Evil'.

**"Kimi wa oujo boku wa mesitsukai  
unmei wakatsu aware na futago  
kimi wa mamoru sono tame naraba  
boku wa aku ni datte natte yaru..**

**You are my lady**  
**I am your servant**  
**Destiny divided pitiful twins**  
**If it's to protect you, I'll become evil for you.."**

Akira felt tears again. The song told of a princess and her servant, who would do anything for her, even kill. When she was sentenced to death, he took her place so she could live.

_I'm surprised.. Len's music is really heartfelt and emotion__al.. I didn't expect that._

Akira decided to listen to the radio a little more often then, to see what other songs Len had written. In fact, when she turned it on just then, she heard the announcer say that the song was a duet between Len and a girl named Miku Hatsune. The song title was 'My Crybaby Boyfriend / Nakimushi Kareshi'.

**"Wakare no toki ni mukuchi na futari**  
**Saigo ni tsugeta kimochi**  
**Jaa ne..**

**We become silent at the time we are to part**  
**The last feeling we convey to each other**  
**See you.."**

For some reason, a white hot fire burned in the pit of her stomach. Akira wanted to hate this 'Miku' with every fiber of her being. She needed to figure out who she was, and fast. Before she could, her mother called her down to dinner. _Great timing mother.. as always.._

Approximately one hour later, Akira was back up in her room, calling Kio. The phone rang a few times, and Kio answered with an energetic "heya!" Akira went straight to the point without saying hello.

"Kio, who is Miku Hatsune?"

She purposely left out the fact that she had heard her singing with Len, for she didn't want Kio jumping to any conclusions about them.

"Finally Akira, you're deciding not to live under a rock!" Kio sounded even more excited than normal, which was pretty frightening.

"Miku is another pop star, under the same record label as Len. Crypton Future Media," Kio explained.

"And artists under this label can make songs together if they want?" Akira asked.

"Well of course, you can do that under any record label silly. Miku and Len are a really popular pair actually. I'm surprised he didn't tell you about all this when he was your host."

"Ah okay, thanks Kio. I gotta go, see you tomorrow."

Akira hung up before Kio could respond, for she was lost in thought.

_He probably just wants to be a normal high school kid.. that must be why he didn't say anything about his fame.. or he assumed I knew and just didn't care.. oh Len.._

Akira flopped onto her bed, head in pillow, and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**Oh geez.. I'm so sorry for the long wait, and I hope this chapter is alright! I don't have much else to say here really.. Please review!**

I DO NOT OWN CRYPTON FUTURE MEDIA, LEN KAGAMINE, MIKU HATSUNE, OR ANY OF THE SONGS / LYRICS USED IN THIS  
CHAPTER / FANFIC. Thank you.  



	7. Early Meeting

******Wuah! It's been a while, sorry about that w Been busy trying to get a job and stuff.. and slaving away to go to a con next week :'D BUT. I finished this ********a couple days ago and I finally got my computer back from being fixed, so I can update!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Early Meeting**

Len was woken at a ghastly hour of 6 A.M. by a phone call from Tamaki.

"Watchuu want?"

"Get up get up, hurry! We're having a super special meeting before school today, everyone must attend!"

And he hung up before Len could even say a word.

Len mumbled angrily as he fetched his uniform and went to the kitchen to eat breakfast. He was not surprised to see Aido sitting there already.

"Tamaki called?" he asked Len coyly. Len shot his older brother a glare and sat down on the opposite side of the table. "What's this meeting about anyway?"

Aido just laughed. "Silly boy, if anyone knew do you think they'd go? No, Tamaki doesn't tell anyone about the special meetings. It's like a pop quiz in school."

"Hmph," Len snorted, eating his breakfast quickly.

The brothers left soon after, arriving at the club room to find it empty except for Tamaki and themselves.

"What is it this time Tamaki?" Aido asked.

"Tsk-tsk. You know I can't say until everyone has arrived!" Tamaki answered.

And so, they waited. Len found a couch near the corner of the room and slept for a while, until the noise of the other hosts became too much. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and joined the others. He looked to be the only one disgruntled and angry about the surprise meeting.

_The others must be used to it after all_, he thought.

Len missed the beginning of whatever Tamaki was saying, but he was gesturing like mad and leading them all to a closet Len never knew existed.

"And the reason I called you all here this morning is right behind these doors!" Tamaki threw the doors open to reveal... lots of props and cosplay. Len couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"What is the point of thi-" he began to ask, but Aido clasped a hand over his mouth.

"You'll understand in a minute," he whispered to Len.

Tamaki continued on as if nothing had even happened.

"Today, we will be transforming the club room into a scene right out of Victorian England, to spice up club activities so our guests do not grow tired of us!"

All around Len, the others got to work taking out props and deciding which cosplay they would be wearing later in the day. The Twins came up behind Len and gave him a little push.

"You might want to get a move on, before all the manly costumes are gone and you have to wear a dress," Kaoru said.

"But, why would Tamaki keep dresses? We're all male!"

The Twins laughed. "Ah, just something that happened in the past," Hikaru added.

They grabbed two identical costumes and set them on a rack labled "The Twins". Len rummaged around through the cosplay - most were dresses - until he came across a yellow tailcoat and suit fitting for the theme Tamaki had chosen. Len chuckled softly to himself.

_It's like he got this custom made for me.. I also had no idea he listened to my music.._

Len spotted his own rack next to the Twins' and next to his brother's. By the time he had finished, he turned to see the room had already transformed before his eyes. It resembled a castle, with high turrets and a beautiful courtyard with a working fountain. There were even hedges and rosebushes.

Len gazed in awe. "H-how..?"

Once again, Aido was there to explain for his little brother. "You do realize Tamaki and the others are very rich and connected, yes? That's how they made it into this school after all. We are no different."

He patted Len's head, and went to join the others to restrain Tamaki from fawning on his "masterpiece". Len stood back so he could continue to take it all in. After a moment, he sighed deeply. _Tamaki, you'll be the end of me.._

Len made his way to his fellow hosts, where Tamaki was explaining something else special about the new club room.

"We shall give the guests a day to prepare for the masquerade ball that will be held tomorrow night, and such is the need for the room change! Isn't it just a brilliant idea?"

The others nodded and gave energetic "yes" answers, all the while when Len panicked in his shoes. A ball meant formal. A ball also meant ballroom dancing, which Len was not trained to do. Everyone around him chatted excitedly about dancing with their favorite guests, and who would be crowned Queen of the Host Club that night. Len, embarrassed, sheepishly raised his hand to get someone's attention. Instead of one, he got the whole group.

"W-well, I hate to say this but.." Len clenched and unclenched his hands in a nervous habit.

"I.. well, I don't know how to dance."

* * *

**Ah! Really random ending xD; I just thought there should be another chapter all about Len. And so there is~ I'm not sure how soon I'll be updating this, since I'll be going to a con next week most likely and I need to slave away ;w;'' But, enjoy this for now then 8D**


	8. More Than Just Dance Lessons

**Cripes, it's been a while! I'm really terribly sorry everyone, school has been a biznatch as of late. Trying to stay on top of all my homework while being in sports leads to a very busy life orz But, I hope the length of this chapter makes up for the long wait!**

* * *

******Chapter Eight: More Than Just Dance Lessons**

The hosts all stared at Len as if he was some sort of commoner. Aido spoke first.

"You never told me you couldn't dance! Do you even realize how huge of a problem this is?"

"N-no, not really, I thought-"

"Enough! There is not any time for thinking! We must arrange a dance lesson for you today during club activities. Any volunteers?" Tamaki stated.

The others looked at one another, waiting for someone to speak up.

"You see Tamaki," Aido said, "We're all too tall to be a good instructor for little Len here. Might I suggest asking one of our frequent guests?"

"Of course, of course! Who would you have in mind?"

Aido's eyes caught Len's before speaking.

"Why, Miss Kurama of course."

Len felt the blood rush to his face, but he didn't object.

"Splendid! Hikaru, Kaoru, I shall have you invite Miss Akira Kurama to be Len's dance instructor, since I assume you share homeroom with her?" Tamaki announced.

The Twins looked at each other, a mysterious smile painted on their faces. "Yes, Tamaki."

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

Akira walked into homeroom, completed exhausted. She hadn't slept well, having dreams about Len. She didn't want to think the dreams meant anything, since Kio would go ballistic if she knew Akira liked a host AND a popular singer. Akira rubbed her eyes as she walked towards her desk. "Stupid Len.. chivalrous charming boy..."

Akira felt herself walking into something, and immediately she found herself on the floor. She looked up to see the Hitachiin twins standing side by side next to Akira's desk.

"Watch where you're going next time little miss," Hikaru said as Kaoru helped Akira to her feet.

Akira hissed at them. "What do you think you're doing? This isn't good! I'm trying to be inconspicuous about being associated with you! You're drawing a ton of attention to me!"

And right she was, all the girls in Akira's homeroom were staring at her and the Twins. The Twins chuckled in unison. Akira tried not to notice that their voices harmonized, Kaoru's being higher than Hikaru's. Kaoru answered this time. "Don't worry miss. We're only here because Tamaki asked it of us. He told us that we must 'invite you to be Len's dance instructor'. It's for the upcoming masquerade the Host Club is hosting."

Akira looked between the Twins. "You mean to say... Len doesn't know how to ballroom dance?"

"You got it!" they both answered.

"How.. how did you know I used to be in dance?"

The Twins glanced at each other with a sneaky gleam in their eyes. "Oh, we have our ways, you should know that by now."

Akira shook her head. "I guess I have no choice, do I?"

"None whatsoever!" the Hitachiins chorused.

She sighed in response. "Okay, I guess I'll meet you at the Host Club after school."

Kaoru nodded as the teacher walked into the room to begin class.

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

All throughout the day, Akira had been anxious. Not that teaching someone how to dance was very difficult for her, but that it was _Len._

_It's all about self control,_ she told herself as she opened the door to the club room. As usual, Tamaki greeted her with his usual flair.

"Welcome Miss Kurama, to the Ouran-"

"Yeah yeah I know where I am," she said, cutting Tamaki off mid-sentence.

Tamaki tried to regain his princely composure. "Ah, well then, I assume you know why you're here?"

"Yeah, to teach Len how to dance, right?"

"How right you are!" A voice said from the opposite end of the room. A squirming Len was flanked by his brother Aido and another tall blonde who Akira vaguely remembered as having the name Fai. Len was looking anywhere but at Akira.

"I-I only need a little help is all," he said, staring at the ceiling.

"He's a terrible liar, isn't he?" Dark whispered into Akira's ear. She jumped up and away from him, for she had not heard anyone approach her.

"Well uh, let's get started then, shall we?" she asked, hoping to make eye contact with Len. The response she received was a mumbled "yes" as Len stared at his shoes. Akira met Len in the middle of the room, and grabbed Len's shoulder. She waited for him to grab her waist, but he just stood there.

"My waist."

"What?"

"Your hand, it goes on my waist. Then we hold hands and begin."

"Oh, yeah..."

Akira couldn't pinpoint the source of Len's discomfort. When he had been her host, he was the forward one, not her.

"Well, I'll be teaching you the waltz, a standard ballroom dance."

Len nodded. Akira began showing Len the steps, and she felt everyone staring. It began to make her feel uncomfortable.

"Gah!" she yelled, "I can't do this. The rest of you have to leave, otherwise this is never going to work out."

Tamaki started to protest about how he didn't want to miss his newest little host's first dance, but Fai held him back.

"Of course Miss Kurama, whatever you so wish. This is a host club after all!"

The rest of the club followed Fai and the struggling Tamaki into the back room. Akira could only imagine what was back there. She heard the click of the door as it closed, and instantaneously, Len's tension eased out of his body. Akira could feel how more relaxed he had become, so she dared herself to be the forward one.

"What was wrong earlier?"

Len was quick to answer with the room emptied of the other hosts. "I'm not used to.. I hope this doesn't make me sound like a horrible person, but I'm not used to having to be taught by girls."

Akira resisted the urge she felt to slap him. He was just like the rest of them! Stuck up rich boys who only care about themselves.

"Oh. Well. Fine then," she clipped out as she dropped his hands and made her way to the exit.

"Miss Kura- Akira, wait!" Len proclaimed, grasping for her hand and pulling her back to him.

"And why should I?" she spat.

"Because.. because I like being with you." Len spun her and lowered her into a dip; Akira's hair cascading to the floor. Akira pulled herself up so she was standing upright.

"Well then, might I ask a question of you?"

Len nodded.

"Who's Miku Hatsune?"

Len snickered. "So you have listened to my music then. Miku's just a friend from the studio where I record my music. The producers wanted us to make a duet album and the like. I could bring you sometime if you'd like to meet everyone?"

Akira blanched. "Everyone?" _How many people were there?_

"Yeah, everyone. There's Miku, Meiko, Luka, Gumi, Kaito, Gakupo, Miki, many others, and Rin, my twin sister."

"You have a twin sister?"

"Mhm! I think you'd get along well with her."

"But I thought.. I thought Aido was your brother?"

"Oh, we are, we're just not related fully by blood. Rin is one-hundred percent blood related though."

"Hmm.. we'll see. For now, I have to teach you some things."

Akira walked Len through the steps until he could go a full five times through without messing up. All the while, he and Akira chatted and laughed together. Len spun and lowered Akira into the final dip, where he held her, breathing hard. Akira was breathing as hard as Len, and possibly even harder and faster. They gazed into each others' eyes for a moment, as Len slowly moved down to one knee, balancing Akira there. They could feel each others' heat; hear each others' heartbeat. Len spoke softly.

"Pardon me, miss."

He lowered his head, allowing his lips to meet Akira's in a gentle, yet passionate, kiss.

* * *

**Kufufufufu finally some action huh? ;D Oof, this was a hefty chapter, so I hope it's satisfactory! Could be a while between updates again, because of school and the like. Please review!**


	9. React

**Ahhh it's been.. too long! I'm really sorry to those that are following this story or any of my other fics, I've had the most stressful week/month/year of my life this week/month/year! I can write more now that I have a few spare hours at work, so I'll try and update at least once a month!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: React**

****Every fiber in Akira's body went haywire. An electric hear coursed through her nerves, making her hyper-alert. She wasn't ready for the kiss, making it that much more surprising... and enjoyable.

Len gently pulled himself away, his bangs covering her view of his face. He whispered something inaudibly.

"What was that?" she asked, a little breathless.

Len cupped Akira's cheek. "I said I couldn't have asked for a better instructor."

Akira blushed, despite her efforts to remain collected. "You're a horrible liar, you know that?" Akira picked herself up and smoothed out her clothes and hair. Len laughed softly.

"Is that all then Tamaki?" Akira called to the slightly cracked door where a set of deep purple orbs were staring at the two of them. Tamaki flung the door open as if he hadn't been spying in the first place.

"Oh, you've finished? Wonderful! You are free to run along home now, Miss Kurama!"

"Uh, right," Akira said, sharing one last look with Len as she left the club room. The door clicked shut, and immediately Tamaki embraced Len as a father would a son. "Daddy is so proud of you! I've taught you well!" he gushed as Len tried to escape. Len, being small for his age, managed to wriggle out of Tamaki's grasp. "Y-yeah, you sure did," he answered, giving Aido a look of warning. It said, 'get me out of here, _now_'. Aido coughed politely, getting the club's attention.

"Sorry to break up the party, but Len and I really must be going." Aido grabbed Len's shoulder, spun him around, and walked as such towards the exit. "Adieu," he said, as the door shut behind the brothers.

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

Akira walked down the hall in a daze. Did Len really just _kiss_ her? It seemed unreal to her. She walked to the first staircase leading down when she felt a hand on her arm. "I knew it, I KNEW IT!"

Akira was shocked out of her daze by Kio. _Has she been spying on me?_

"Knew what?" Akira snapped, shaking her arm loose and continuing down the stairs. A few more 'I knew its' chorused after Akira before she heard an answer to her question.

"I_ knew_ you liked the Host Club, I knew it!"

Akira stopped abruptly and Kio ran into her. "Let me clear things up for you then Kio," she said in a fake calm, "the only reason I was there was because they needed a favor from me, and nothing more."

This had no effect on Kio. "I don't believe you~!" Akira was walking again. "Fine, believe what you want, I was being truthful. Goodbye Kio."

And Akira left her friend there, while thinking, _Whatever happens, I cannot let it get out that I actually **like** the Host Club._

• * ~ * ~ * ~ * •

"So, you kissed her then?"

Aido asked this as if he was commenting on the weather.

"W-what!" Len exclaimed. "H-how did you know?"

Aido smirked. "You couldn't get that dorky smile off your face as soon as we left the club room, so it was pretty obvious."

Len blurted out disconnected sentences, trying to defend himself, but to no avail. Aido ruffled Len's hair and walked on ahead to give his little brother some privacy. Len calmed down once his brother wasn't teasing him. He still felt a little jumpy and flustered, but that was because Aido's comment had reminded Len of the way Akira felt in his arms, and the was his lips tingled after the kiss was broken. Len brought a finger to his lips then, the memory bringing back that electric tingle. He smiled for a moment, trying to relive the memory, but frowned. A thought came to him.

_Akira, I really hope you know that this is the real me. I would never do anything to hurt you._

* * *

**I apologize for how short this chapter is! I had a really good idea for it but then it just kind of.. died D: I hope you enjoy it regardless!**


End file.
